1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighter unit combined with the function of an indicating unit, and in particular, to a device combining both functional units.
2. Background of the Invention
Conventional lighters provide only a flame generating function. Its utility is thus limited to that sole function. However, laser indicators, or pointers, have found wide use in presentations. A presenter typically indicates an object on a presentation surface by emitting a laser beam. Prior art pointers are enclosed within dedicated shells, but such dedicated shells increase costs. Also, prior art laser pointers packaged in such dedicated shells tend to be small in volume. Often, a user cannot easily find a misplaced pointer.